


Getting It On At The Playground Because We Can

by bukkake_howell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Oop, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, they fuck on the slide guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkake_howell/pseuds/bukkake_howell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil do the frack on the bottom of the slide. At night. Ooh. Rebels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It On At The Playground Because We Can

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad as this was inspired as I sat on the slide assisting the small sibling child as she was on the swingsets.  
> Also, I want to thank @AgentStarbucks for their help. You're lovely, Donnie.
> 
> edit: also, as i'm sharing this with a friend after forgetting about it for a while, i realise there's a depressing lack of the mention of any prostate at all so sorry about this lmao  
> might delete it? idk

"Dan- what is this?"

It's dark outside, sometime late at night. Phil doesn't really have a concept of time, so he doesn't know what time it even is. He can kind of make a ballpark estimate, as they had left the restaurant at around 11:30pm, and driven for a little while. All he really knows is that they're in some park and that he's now being dragged forcefully over to what looks like a playground. The only thing he can make out is a swing set and Dan in front of him; walking briskly with his hand around Phil's wrist, which has began to burn. Ouch.  
But then again, he can't really tell what anything is as all of the park lamps have been turned off at this point. 

All of the sudden, Dan stops. Before Phil even has a chance to interrogate, he's nearly slammed down against something hard. A bench, maybe? He's in a standard sitting position, wondering what the fuck is going on when Dan crawls into his lap. "D-Dan?" He tries to question, but is silenced by Dan's open mouth pressed against his own; he can't argue with this. Phil slowly begins to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's side, resting his hands against his lower back, all the while Dan is sloppily rutting his crotch into Phil's. The brown-eyed boy on top of him then pulls back for a brief moment, and roughly yet carefully pushes Phil's back down, and he's suddenly at some strange angle; one with his feet touching the ground, yet his back against an incline. This is when it clicks that Dan's brought him to a plastic children's slide. That's. Different. But a good kind of different. It feels really good. This is a better position to be in, Phil thinks. He needs to stop thinking though, he's began to get rather distracted at thoughts like "Oh my goodness, I wonder if this hurts Dan's back?" and "Oh no, what if one of us hits our head?" Stupid brain. He tries tuning these thoughts out. They're annoying.  
"MmmmMmhhhhf-" Dan moans into Phil's mouth, snapping him back to reality. He's began to desperately grind against the front of Phil's jeans. It's really killing the dominant vibe Phil supposes he was trying to put off, but it's sure as hell cute.  
"What do you want, Dan?" Phil asks in between wet kisses. He's better at this, but Dan refuses to crack and moves to Phil's neck. He starts with light nips all over, beginning from his jawline spanning all the way to the very bottom in which it meets the tee shirt collar. As much as he's trying avoid the inevitable and not do so, Phil lets a few needy high-pitched mewls slip out. Dan comes at him with harder sucking and biting right on the underside of his jawline, leaving what is sure to become faint purple bruises later. This is right around the time where Phil knows that Dan grows impatient with the friction in his jeans. But he assumes Dan's trying to keep up the "I'm going to dominate you and you're going to love it" shtick, so he doesn't encourage anything. Dan's moved back up to Phil's mouth, and somehow has pinned Phil's arms up above his head single-handedly, and is now using the other to stroke the front of Phil's skinny jeans. He lets out a throaty moan.  
"Mmmmmfh- Daaaaan" Phil whines into the other boy's mouth as he's began to press the bottom of his palm into his painfully hard (and really constricted) dick. Tease. He so badly wants to touch himself, just once, but his hands are kind of in a tangle above him. Just as Phil thinks he's about to lose it, Dan moves to this area right behind his ear. Where he knows gets him the most weak. Nice.  
"Awfully squirmy, are we?" he breathes into Phil's ear, sending a horrid shiver down his spine. Dan nips at his earlobe. He wants it. The guilt of being on a children's slide has nearly completely faded. "D-Dan, please-" the jittery raven-haired boy whines once again. Dan releases his lover's hands and presses both of his own to said lover's cheeks and kisses him softly before reaching for the zipper of Phil's jeans. Phil snaps back to reality once more and grabs his wrist.

"Are-are you sure we should do this here" he hesitantly asks the eager boy sitting in his lap.  
"What are you worried about, love, it's like one in the morning. Nobody's out." Dan insists.  
Phil releases a sigh. Second thoughts can't be happening now, this is too nice to stop.  
"Fine. It's fine. Let's-" Phil is cut off by Dan tearing down the zipper and pulling the waistband of the jeans down as far as they can with him sitting on top of them. "No, here-" Phil whispers and paps Dan's butt in a motion to get him to lift himself up. He does, and he finishes pulling his jeans down to his ankles. The semi-cold air hits his exposed thighs and legs, and he suddenly feels very exposed in this pair of grey boxer briefs with an embarrassingly large wet splotch. Thanks, Dan. It's no matter, Phil realizes in a matter of seconds that it was useless to be self-conscious as his underwear have just been torn off. Dan lifts himself up and off of his boyfriend, and takes a position between his now spread legs. Phil props himself up. Dan lightly strokes the length Phil's leaking cock, stopping at the slit and rubbing it with his fingertip, making him gasp in surprise. "Dan-" Phil starts, but is interrupted once again by Dan's tongue slowly licking from the base to the tip of his throbbing member as loudly as possible. Damn it. Phil tries to stifle moans as Dan takes in nearly all of Phil into his mouth at once. Does this boy have a gag reflex, even? Dan's now got it all in his mouth, and Phil can feel himself pressed to the back of Dan's throat. Dan looks up at Phil through his fringe, and the boy being sucked off doesn't think he can handle it much longer. Phil carefully tangles his fingers within the soft fluff of his boyfriend's hair as he begins to bob his head up and down, stopping to run his tongue across the very tip of Phil's cock every now and then. Phil can't determine how long it's been, but he begins to feel the familiar warm sensation in his belly and his mind goes blank. "Dan, I'm really cl-close." he shudders in an attempt to warn his red-faced lover. Dan then closes his mouth around Phil, feeling the sudden warmth hit the back of his throat, savouring the noises of his boyfriend's near-shouting echoing in the darkness. He waits a moment, and then pulls away, panting. 

"Oh my god, babe-" Phil begins, but is silenced by Dan climbing back into his lap and sloppily kissing his lips once more. Phil's hands snake down the now-sweaty boy's back and rest on his jean-clad asscheeks. Dan lets out a low moan, begging for his own release. He's stroking Phil's half-hard cock as his own zipper is now being shakily pulled down.  
"Hold on-" Dan stands up and steps onto the gravel. He kicks off his Vans and takes off everything else from the waist down, leaving him in soft, thin shirt and a pair of black socks. He sits down in Phil's lap for the umpteenth time. Phil is rubbing circles into his thighs as Dan remembers one complication.  
"Damn it, Phil!"  
"What?"  
"I think I left the lube at home," Dan admits, feeling absolutely done with himself.  
"That's okay! We'll just-" Phil starts, and then feels as if it would be easier to just show the frustrated boy on top of him. And that's what he does. To Dan's surprise, two fingers are softly shoved into his mouth. So this is what they're choosing to resort to. Dan figures "well, what the fuck. I have nothing to lose" and sucks on his boyfriends fingers. He's gotten so into it that he's almost startled for a moment when they're pulled out of his mouth.  
"Are you sure?" Phil asks cautiously.  
"Oh my god, yes. I am completely sure."  
Dan raises himself to his knees over Phil's lap, placing his shaking hands onto his boyfriend's shoulders. "Hey, it's okay-relax," Phil whispers to alleviate the anxious boy on top. He rubs small circles around Dan's tightly-clamped entrance before slowly pushing one fingertip in. Dan shuts his eyes and draws a long breath in.  
"Keep going."  
Phil pushes the rest of his finger in. He then took it out, thrusting it back in again. Dan began to roll his hips and whine, so he adds another. Soon enough, it's three and his boyfriend's a groaning mess on top of him. He pulls all of his fingers out and Dan lifts his body up, only to lower it back onto his lover's cock. Phil's hands are on his hips, softly guiding him onto his length. Dan gets about halfway on, looks at Phil for a moment, and sits all the way down on it. The two boys moan in unison. Dan's making grabby hands at the front of Phil's now wrinkled tee shirt as he bounces on top of him. The sound of Dan's whining and Phil's strings of "Ah-fuck, ah" echo through the playground. Dan has gone stupid at this point, and Phil jerking him off doesn't make it much better. Between his boyfriend and the fear of being caught in this position in public, Dan's on some sort of wonderful sensory overload. His boyfriend's hand begins to move faster and harder, making Dan scream a totally fucked-up form of jumbled profanity. It's when Phil lowers and tilts his head to press his lips against Dan's clothed nipple that he absolutely loses it. Dan shakes violently as he's coming all over the front of his boyfriend's shirt-clad chest. Nearly right after Dan begins, Phil does the same. He throws his head back and shout-moans as he's filling his sweaty lover up. On a plastic slide. In a playground. In public.  
After it's all over, the two boys are left breathing heavily, shirts and hair sticking uncomfortably to their skin despite the cold atmosphere surrounding them.  
"Did we just-" Dan starts.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh."


End file.
